Shuffled Love Rose and Scorpius iPod Challenge!
by hey.moon.hello.goodbye
Summary: Challenge: put your iPod on 'shuffle' and write a one shot based on the song. Rose/Scorpius fluff. Rated T for possible later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Geek in the Pink – Jason Mraz_

"You're a nerd," he reminded her for the millionth time.

Rose glared at Scorpius over the top of her Charms textbook. "I'm studying. That's why we're at school, don't you remember? It's not all about getting girls, Scor."

He gave Rose the innocent look. "Are you implying something?"

"Oh, no. Me? Implying something?" Rose turned back to her book, underlining something with her quill. "Anyways, we've got a Charms test after the holidays, so I've got to study. If you're going to stay, stay quietly."

It was funny how triumphant she felt when he sat beside her in the near-empty common room and said, "I'll be good."

She decided to see how long he could last.

It wasn't long. He put his pointed chin on her shoulder and sighed loudly in her ear. "Rosie, you're boring me."

"I'm studying. It isn't exactly fun. Also, it's almost midnight. You could go to bed if you wanted."

He removed his chin, and Rose felt a spark from where it had laid. "I think I might, actually. It's the holidays tomorrow. You know, I'll probably see you around," he said casually.

This startled her. She looked up. "You will? Why?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm visiting Albus. He is your cousin, after all."

This was a lot more normal than she had expected, and her eyes strayed back to the page. "Okay. Goodnight, then."

"'Night, Rosie."

_When did he start calling her 'Rosie'?_

His footsteps paused halfway to the dormitory and then returned. Suddenly, she felt the imprint of his lips on her cheek. She blushed as he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "It's good for you that I like geeks."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again. I forgot to put an author's note on the first chapter (oops) so here's what I'll say. The iPod challenge is when you basically put your iPod/iTunes on shuffle and write a one-shot based on what the song feels to you. I'm writing this all for Rose/Scorpius because they're one of my favorite pairings. I hope you enjoy! **

**A/N: They're in fifth year here and in the first one. **

_Gotta Figure This Out – Erin McCarley _

Rose Weasley tossed and turned on her cot at the Burrow. It was Christmas holiday, and she couldn't stop thinking about… a certain friend of her cousin.

It was completely wrong that she was thinking of Scorpius in _that way_. They were just friends – or so she tried to convince herself. What was it in his light, gray eyes that made her knees go weak and her smile wobble? Damn him to hell for having such an effect on her.

Rose rolled over and sighed loudly. Hopefully, all the cousins that were across the room – Lily, Victoire, Molly, Lucy – were sleeping in their own cots, and they couldn't hear her tossing and turning, attempting to fall asleep.

Was it truly her fault that when Albus had mentioned his name at dinner the night before – '_Mum, Scorpius is coming over this holiday, we made plans. Is that okay?'_ – her heart had jumped to her throat and her head started hurting?

This was one of those situations where her head and heart disagreed. Her head's argument was, as usual, matter-of-fact and reasonable. _You shouldn't be thinking of him in that way, Rose. He's a Malfoy, and he's Albus's best friend, besides you. He's an arrogant prat who doesn't care about anybody besides himself._

Her heart, however, had a bit of a different argument. _First of all, he's a Malfoy who happens to be in Gryffindor, and so what if he's Al's friend? And maybe he is arrogant, but he's sweet, kind, cute, caring… and he _isn't_ selfish! _

"Ugh!" Rose said aloud, before clapping her hand over her mouth.

"Rose?" Victoire whispered.

"Sorry, Vic, I was just thinking," Rose answered, rolling over to stare at her beautiful cousin. "Did I wake you up?"

"No, I was already up. Do you… do you want to talk about something?"

Rose fell silent. Did she want to tell Victoire, her loudmouth cousin who told Teddy Lupin everything she heard, that she was madly in love with Scorpius Malfoy? "Vic, can I ask you something?" she asked instead.

"Anything Rose."

"How'd you know… how'd you know that Teddy was 'the one'? How'd you know you loved him?"

In the moonlight, Rose could see Victoire tap her chin thoughtfully, her blonde hair spread over the pillow. "Well, I just knew," she said. "I guess I started realizing it when I was a fourth year. I'd look at him and my heart would skip a beat. He'd brush past me in the corridor and the spot he accidentally touched would tickle and burn. When I was in my fifth year, I realized." Victoire fell silent. "It's just one of those things."

"Thanks."

Rose rolled over and thanked God that it was Victoire who she'd talked to. There was no 'why'. She'd just said, and it had answered Rose's ponderings.

Rose Weasley was in love.

She sighed and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This story takes place at the end of their fifth year, during the OWL exams. I think I will just keep writing these until I get bored (or run out of songs). This is a challenge, so anyone can write them and post them up on their account. Please review! **

_**A/N: Sorry if some of the songs are bad. A lot of my music is my friend's and my cousin's music (they put it on my computer) and I just have it on shuffle. I apologize in advance if there are some bad songs…**_

_Crush – David Archuleta_

If there was one thing Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy knew, it was that he should not have spent the whole year thinking about Rose Weasley.

Not only was it wrong on _so many levels_, but it was also _Rose Weasley._ Who was also distracting him while he was taking a very important Herbology exam.

He was so distracted that he'd made a mental list of reasons why he couldn't be with Rose.

Number one: she was a Weasley. Weasleys and Malfoys did not mix; not if it meant being anything more than friends or acquaintances.

Number two: she had more family members than he could count. Seriously, how many Weasleys and Potters were in Hogwarts? At least eight that he was thinking of off the top of the head. Then there were the munchkins who weren't eleven yet, and there was the beautiful part-Veela Victoire, too. Also, Teddy Lupin, Rose's uncle's godson, who had graduated before Scorpius had entered Hogwarts. He was about to become Rose's cousin (he was engaged to Victoire) and Scorpius knew he was very, very protective. The fact that he was training to be an Auror didn't help, either.

Number three: Scorpius and Rose were complete and total opposites. She was studious and smart, while he was more laid-back with his studies and extroverted. She was sweet as sugar and always knew what to say, while he was occasionally bitter and sarcastic.

"Five minutes left," Professor Longbottom said from the front of the Great Hall. Rose turned around in her chair and smiled tentatively at Scorpius. He blinked spastically for a second before breaking out into a giant grin that made Rose cover her mouth to stop the giggles.

He turned back to his paper, his cheeks flushed. There was virtually nothing he could add: all he did was tie off his essay and put down his quill. Then, Scorpius fixed his gaze on Rose's thick, red mane of hair. He imagined what it would feel like to run his fingers through her long, corkscrew curls; what it would look like to pull a ringlet down and let it bounce back.

Scorpius could try to convince himself that it was just a crush, but he had a feeling it wasn't going away any time soon. And strangely, he was okay with that.

**Reviewers get… uh, something cool! Favorite lines from any of the chapters are also welcome. Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is a story I got from a song that's lyrics are completely different than what came out of it, sorry. And if that defeats the purpose of the iPod Shuffle Challenge, well, so be it. Sorry to disappoint, but they still haven't kissed! I promise I'll write a kissing scene **_**sometime **_**soon… And if that defeats the purpose of the iPod Shuffle Challenge, well, so be it. Hope you appreciate it, and please review?**

_Secret Valentine – We the Kings_

"Oh, Rose, don't cry," Albus begged, patting her back anxiously. "C'mon, Ro… he's not even that good at Quidditch… I mean, of course he's alright, if he made it on Hufflepuff's team… then again, their team's rubbish anyways. Ro-Ro, _please_ don't cry! You know I'm rubbish with this stuff…"

This only made Rose Weasley cry harder. Her boyfriend of three months had dumped her for Alice Longbottom, one of her best girlfriends. (It didn't matter that Alice despised him and slapped him for dumping Rose and asking her out. That was just something Alice did, but Justin Thomas was an aggravating bloke.)

"Albus, you _suck_ at this!" she sobbed, pounding her fists on his chest, which she was clutching fervently. Wasn't he supposed to be cheering her up instead of talking about how Justin Thomas was rubbish at Quidditch?

"I know, I know, Rose! Oh, Scorpius! Get your lazy arse over here!"

"N-no," Rose cried, attempting to stem the flow of tears. "It's f-fine, Allie. I'm f-fine."

He sighed and got up off the common room couch. Looking down at her kindly, he said, "You're not fine, Ro-Ro, and don't call me Allie."

Scorpius stopped short when he saw Rose (and her tears). He glanced around the empty common room and asked, "Uh, can I have a hint?"

"Two words," Al began. "Justin Thomas."

The name sent Rose into another round of tears, and she buried her face in her knees. "I _hate_ him!" she squealed.

There was a shift on the couch, and someone wrapped their arms around her. She stiffened as she heard Scorpius's voice in her ear. "I know, Rosebud. He's a prat, really, and have you ever seen him play Quidditch?"

"Oh, you're full of it!"

"I'm leaving now," Albus said from above them. "Scorpius, she kind of hates me right now, so I'll just… you know, leave."

Rose wrenched out of his arms and turned away, crossing her arms. "I'm fine, Scorpius," she said in an irritated tone. "You can go back to whatever you were doing before you came in."

His hands snaked around her wrists and pulled her towards him. She tried to struggle, but to no avail. He was strong and two times the size of her. Rose broke down and laid her head on his shoulder, suddenly sobbing.

(She should _not_ be affected by this. She didn't even really like Justin. [This was a lie, and she knew it.] She should've kept her head down and ignored the sympathy. But it was the sting of rejection that really hurt. It was the knowing that someone thought she wasn't good enough.)

"Sh, Rosie, don't cry, he's not worth it," Scorpius muttered. "He's an ignorant arse, and he doesn't deserve you."

He spent the rest of the Hogsmeade weekend tending to her broken heart.

The next evening, Rose heard voices around the bend in the corridor. Ducking behind the wall, she peeked out in astonishment.

Scorpius Malfoy, all six feet, five inches of him, had lifted Justin Thomas by the collar with one hand so they were eye-to-eye. Never mind the fact that Scorpius had pushed Justin's back threateningly against a wall, but Justin's feet were dangling a good eight inches off the ground.

"You will never, ever hurt her again," Scorpius said in a low, dangerous voice. "If I hear that you've even looked twice at Rose, you will wake up two days later very confused and very hurt in St. Mungo's." Scorpius shook Justin's robes, smacking his head painfully against the stone wall. "Hear me, Thomas?"

"You can't – you're threatening me!"

Scorpius pulled his left hand, the hand that wasn't suspending Justin in midair, back and pushed it forward into Justin's nose. It began bleeding, and Scorpius smiled grimly. "Yeah, I'm threatening you. But then again, you deserve it. You broke Rosie's heart." Suddenly, he dropped Justin to the ground. "Get out of here, Thomas."

Justin ran off, muttering phrases such as "stupid Malfoy", "overprotective freak", and "must fancy her". Scorpius closed his eyes for a minute, sighing. "Rose," he said out loud to himself, frightening Rose into thinking he saw her, "I hope you appreciate the lengths I go to protect you."

**Review: love it or flame it, I don't care. Thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, to be completely honest, I kind of hate this chapter. I think it doesn't capture my portrayal of Rose and Scorpius, and I just don't like the idea very much. It needed to be written, however, because I got the idea in my head. Dang those brain monkeys. I wrote this because I have another idea for a later chapter where the two are dating, and I needed to make it happen. I may delete this chapter soon if I get a better idea, but for now… here you go. **

_Stay Beautiful – The Last Goodnight_

Scorpius stared across the Gryffindor table at Rose, annoyed. "Rose!"

Her gaze snapped back to his face. "What?"

"You're spacing out again!"

She gave him one of her looks that made him shiver. It felt as if she could see right through him. "No need to get so agro about it, Scor."

The words were right there, at the tip of his tongue. _Rose, I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I – _

"Rose… um, I need to tell you something?"

"Yeah?" She twirled a piece of curly red hair around her finger absentmindedly, as she often did while talking to him.

"I'm…" _Not like that!_ "Well, you see, recently I've been feeling… no, no, that's not right – you see, Rosie…" Scorpius shook his head. Words wouldn't help him now. Quickly, he stood up and leaned over so their faces were merely a breath away. Then, he took hold of her face in both hands and kissed her.

She reacted immediately, braiding her fingers through the silken hair at the nape of his neck and moaning low in the back of her throat. The kiss was icy and intense, and Rose pulled him as close to her as the table would allow.

Suddenly, she gasped and pushed him away, possibly realizing that she'd just been kissing the Malfoy boy during the middle of breakfast. Catcalls and whistles started up at the Gryffindor table, quickly carried to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

Rose lifted her eyebrows, looking panicked, and sped out of the hall, curling a finger behind her back. She wanted him to follow her.

The reactions of Rose's enormous family followed him as he made the long journey from his seat to the Entrance Hall. Albus looked surprised but smug, and James nudged his younger brother's shoulder and snickered. Molly and Lucy glared in unison, and Dominique, over at the Ravenclaw table, gaped and whispered to her friend. Hugo's eyes practically shot daggers at Scorpius as he ran past, and Lily whooped and clapped her hands in glee.

He found Rose in the empty Entrance Hall, staring at him accusingly with arms crossed tight over her chest. Scorpius walked in front of her and looked at her innocently. Finally, he got tired of waiting for her to speak. "Rosie, go ahead and say it."

"What the hell was that for?!" she exploded. "You just – just kissed me, kissed _me_, in front of the entire school! In front of my family! Do you know what people are going to – well, that doesn't really matter – do you know what my _parents_ are going to say? What about yours, Scor? They'll be really – really pleased!"

"I don't care what my parents think, or yours," he answered patiently. "And I do apologize for that… show. I was trying to tell you that I loved you."

"Well, there're these things called words, you know. They really – wait." Her face softened, and her mouth relaxed. "Did you just say you loved me?"

Scorpius blinked. This wasn't what he'd been expecting. "Well, yeah, Rose, any idiot can tell –"

His words were cut off by Rose throwing herself into his arms and latching her mouth on hers. It was his turn to be surprised, and he groaned and cupped her face in his hands.

These kisses were different than the one they shared in the Great Hall – instead of an icy burning, there was only fire. Her mouth and tongue were burning against his, and when he wrapped a hand around her waist and neck, he noted that her skin was burning as well. Rose kissed differently than any of the other girls Scorpius had kissed, and he soon realized what it was – she kissed like _Rose._ Her taste – burnt sugar, lemon, and the tea she'd been drinking – was so wholly her, it blew him away. They exchanged breath and the flavor of fiery passion shot through his blood, poisoning him.

"Rose!"

They broke apart quickly, and Scorpius glared at his best mate. Rose turned around. "What is it, Albus? Can't you see we're busy?"

Albus nodded with eyes wide. "Rose – Hugo owled your parents. You've a Howler."

_**Reviewers win!!!! **_

_**xxx, **_

_**Moon **_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright, it's another We the Kings song, but I got this idea and had to write it down. ('Check Yes Juliet' is also a perfect Rose/Scorpius song, isn't it?) This isn't told in Rose's or Scorpius's point of view, but it's still about them (somewhat). They are in their sixth year (just like in Chapter 5) and it's the winter holidays. I'm aware the writing doesn't make much sense. I plan to do a mass edit this week of all six chapters and repost them up. This was completely random and I kind of dislike it… please R&R! **

_Check Yes Juliet – We the Kings_

Rose glanced at the clock: 10:00 P.M. Lily took the cue. "I'm going to turn up the beds in our room," she announced. "Rose, will you help me?"

"Yeah. Domi, are you coming, too?"

Dominique rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

_Everything was going according to plan so far. Dominique was acting like herself. Lily was acting like herself. Rose was dead nervous._

The three girls, aged fourteen, fifteen and sixteen, walked out of the Burrow's kitchen and up the stairwell to the girl's bedroom. There were seven beds, one for each of the female Weasley grandchildren: Victoire, Rose, Dominique, Lily, Molly, Roxanne and Lucy. The boys' bedroom was considerably smaller, as it only had to fit six of them.

Once they got into their room, Lily started digging around in her bag and Dominique ran to the armoire. Rose shut the door.

Dominique brandished a pair of jeans and a dressy green jumper at Rose before whipping them at her. "Put those on," she hissed. "The jumper's mine, but we're the same size."

Dominique helped Lily in picking out cosmetics while Rose layered the sweater over her white camisole. There was a light knock at the door, and Victoire entered the room.

She stopped short as she saw what they were doing. Rose, Dominique and Lily silently cursed. "What are you doing?"

Rose sighed. "Victoire, you have to promise not to tell anybody! I'm kind of sneaking out to see Scorpius… my boyfriend. Everyone's in on it, we were going to tell you and Teddy, but we didn't get a chance before dinner."

Victoire looked shocked for a moment before giggling. "Alright. And I guess you want me to keep your parents from figuring it out?"

"Yes."

"I'll tell Teddy. We'll keep 'em busy."

Lily sighed, relieved. She threw a tube of mascara at Rose. "Just put a bit of that on. I Charmed it so even if it's raining, it'll stay on."

Rose looked up and opened her eyes, applying the makeup to her lashes. Down the stairs, they could briefly hear Molly say, "Luce, wanna go play Exploding Snap upstairs?"

Seconds later, they entered the room. Molly picked up Rose's giant pocket from the bookshelf and tossed it to her, saying, "You've got exactly until midnight, Rose."

Albus, James and Roxanne burst inside. "Fred, Hugo and Louis are pretending to argue and Victoire's spoken to Teddy," Roxanne said breathlessly. "You've got to leave, now!"

James opened the window while Albus explained the escape route. "There's a thick branch on the tree outside this window. You have to jump maybe two feet to grab onto it, Rose. Then you can jump to the next one and just swing down. And try not to bump into any of the windows, because then the parents will see you."

Lucy sighed and leaned against the armoire, knocking the door closed. "It's so romantic," she gushed, sighing again.

Rose shot her a look while Louis snorted. "Luce, if this is romantic, it's dead stupid. I mean, look at Ro! She's turned dumb."

Dominique kicked Louis in the shin. "Louis, get out of here and go beg Uncle Ron to play Wizard's Chess, okay?"

Louis glared at his older sister and ran out of the room.

James beckoned to Albus and Roxanne, motioning for them to leave. "Most of us should go downstairs. Rose, leave!"

Lily and Molly braced Rose's back as she put one foot on the windowsill and eyed the jump. "Are you sure –"

"Get out of here!" Dominique said impatiently. "Just jump!"

Rose leapt out the window, Lily and Molly giving her back an extra push. "I'm okay," she said in a strained whisper.

Lily, Dominique, Molly and Lucy stuck their heads out of the window. They could see the white blonde head of Scorpius Malfoy below them, and Lucy waved cheekily. "Lucy!" Molly scolded, while Lily laughed and Dominique called, "Just until midnight, Rose! Don't forget!"

Lily, Molly and Lucy sighed in unison as Rose fell into Scorpius's arms at the bottom of the tree, both ignoring how Dominique was pantomiming vomiting behind them.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Thirty minutes later, all the Weasley and Potter children were downstairs with the exception of Lily and Dominique, who were sitting in the bedroom with the door locked.

Victoire had struck up conversation with her aunt Hermione about house elves, and Teddy was playing a competitive game of Wizard's Chess with Ron. Hugo and Roxanne whispered hints to Teddy so as to lengthen the game. Lucy bit her nails while playing Exploding Snap with Fred.

Across the room, Teddy slammed a fist down on the table. "Beat me again, Ron. How are you so good?"

Ron laughed. "Practice, mate. Now, I'd better go upstairs –"

"Ron," Harry cut in, staring at his sons, "did I tell you about James's grade in Herbology? Neville sent home a letter, you want to see?"

Albus stared at his father in disbelief. _How did he know?_ Ginny turned to get the letter out of the cupboard and Harry winked at his children.

"A _T_?" Ron said before busting into uproarious laughter. "A P is one thing, but a T, James?"

"Oh, James, really," Hermione chided, turning away from Victoire, "Getting 'Troll' in a subject is so horrible. And you got an O.W.L. in it fifth year. You're in your N.E.W.T. year!"

"Yes James, really," Teddy echoed, lip twitching.

"Even _I _passed Herbology," George interjected.

"And that is saying something," Angelina murmured. Her husband turned to her and smiled.

James glanced at Albus and then at Hugo. This was turning out to be an interesting evening, indeed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

It was 11:55, and there had been two more saves. Fred and Roxanne were glancing uneasily at the stairwell while Molly, Lucy and Hugo were begging anyone to play a game with them.

It was Victoire who managed to engross Ron and Hermione in conversation. "So, Teddy, you haven't told anyone how your Auror training is going," she said casually, squeezing his hand quickly. Teddy grinned down at her.

"Yeah, Ted, why don't you tell us?" Ron said. "Hermione, we haven't asked Teddy about his training yet!"

"Oh, yes. Teddy, how is that going?"

Teddy leaned back in his seat while looking inconspicuously at the clock. "It's going great. I've done excellently in Concealment and Disguise, but not too great in Stealth and Tracking." He grinned sheepishly. "I guess you know why that is."

"Just like Tonks," Grandma Molly said quietly.

Suddenly, there was a loud bump against the side of the house. _Uh oh,_ James mouthed to Albus.

"What was that?" Audrey asked, alarmed.

"I dunno," Ron said. "Maybe someone should go check on the girls."

"I will," James and Albus said at the same time. They looked at each other and ran up the stairs.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Upstairs, Rose was throwing broken sticks at the closed window. "Lily, you idiot!" Albus hissed. "You have to open the window!"

Dominique was struggling to push it up. "It won't budge," she said frantically. "Someone's going to come up any minute!"

James pushed her out of the way and hooked his fingers under the window. "Al, come help."

Together, the two boys pushed the window open, and Rose jumped inside. She was soaking wet, her teeth chattering. "It's r-r-raining out," she said, teeth clacking together.

Lily grabbed a blanket from one of the beds and rolled Rose up in it. Dominique shoved her towards one of the beds just as they heard Ron say, "I'm going up to check on Rose, Lily and Domi."

"Pretend you're sleeping," Lily hissed as Rose's eyes shut and her breathing became regular.

The door leapt open just as Lily backed away from Rose's bed. Ron peeked in and saw his daughter sleeping under the covers. "Is she sick?"

"No, just tired," Albus said smoothly. "She was asleep when we came up here. That noise was Miss Two Left Feet over there." He nodded at his younger sister. "You know how she is, Uncle."

Ron chuckled. "Of course I do. Goodnight, you all."

The minute he was gone, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, Fred, Louis and Hugo burst into the room. "Is she in?"

Rose sat upright in bed. "Hello all."

"Rosie!"

"You're back, finally!"

"You have no idea how annoying all the adults were."

The door opened again, and everyone jumped. Victoire and Teddy peeked their heads in, and Victoire said, "We're going to our flat, but we thought we'd ask how the date was, Rose."

For the first time that evening, Rose's face broke out in a wide grin. "Excellent."

**Please review!! **

**xxx, **

**Moon **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is just a little drabble about what Scorpius thinks about Rose's imperfections and overlooked details. It was a bit random, but pretty fun to write. (They're in sixth year here still.) I'm not as confident with this chapter as the others, but please read and review. I think I might write one about Rose/Scorpius telling her/his parents about the "predicament", or about Scorpius meeting the extended Weasleys and Potters. Please read and review! **

_Stolen – Dashboard Confessional_

Scorpius watched as Rose restlessly flipped the pages of her textbook, scribbling on her parchment as she did so. She was stretched out on one of the easy chairs in the common room, studying for a Transfiguration exam and writing a Potions essay at the same time, muttering all the while about the idiotic professors and the stupidity of schoolwork.

This greatly amused Scorpius. He'd been Rose's official boyfriend for a month, and it'd been the best month of his life. Scorpius had learned about all of Rose's daily patterns, what she had for breakfast, what she took in her tea, and how she stressed about exams. He'd picked up on the minute details of Rose that most overlooked.

She chewed with her mouth open when she was reading. She only sang along to the radio when the Weird Sisters were playing. She connected the freckles on her arm to form crazy pictures when she listened to lectures.

Scorpius had discovered the imperfect, impolite things about Rosie, too. She crossed her legs. She bit her nails. She swore, stood up for herself, made rude hand gestures, screamed, laughed loudly, bossed her brother around, fibbed, and Scorpius knew that if he hit her, she'd hit him right back.

Suddenly, Rose stood up. "I'm going to bed. I finished that stupid essay."

He reached for her, and she kissed him lightly on the lips. "Good night."

Rose walked towards the girls' dormitory, tripped on a chair leg, swore, and slammed the dormitory door.

Scorpius sighed contentedly. Whatever had he done to deserve such a perfect woman?

**I know it's short, but pretty please review??? **

**xxx, **

**Moon **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright, I wrote this in five minutes. For some weird reason, I got the idea from a song by Gavin DeGraw. This is told from Ron's point of view, and Scorpius and Rose are in their sixth year. (This is probably November or December.) Please review (even though I am posting this because I feel guilty for not posting yesterday or the day before that, and it's not edited yet). I **_**will**_** get around to editing all these, don't worry! **

What Ron notices first is that his Rosebud looks excruciatingly nervous, and so does her – _boyfriend._ The Malfoy kid. This is the first time he's met the kid – Scorpius – because Hermione and Rose agreed it would be easiest that way, at a family party, where there'd be more witnesses if Ron couldn't control himself. Hermione had met him, and she said he was a right nice bloke. (Her actual words were 'a very kind boy, and a good match for our Rosie, too' but Ron had to change that to his own liking.)

Hermione stands beside him now, as he observes the boy silently. He's quite good-looking for a sixteen-year-old. His skin is pale and clear, he had somewhat shaggy blonde hair, and he'd inherited a mix of his mother's and father's eyes, forming a stormy gray color that shines like glass.

Rose would call them mirror eyes. She probably _does_ call them mirror eyes.

Ron notices that Scorpius's eyes don't have that malicious sting that Draco's had. They were actually kind, like two gleaming signs that flashed happiness every-freaking-where.

Why did this kid deserve to be happy, again?

Oh yeah – he had Rosie.

Albus speaks first. "Hey, Scor, Rose," he yells from across the room, "you guys want to play Wizard's Chess?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "No," she answered, lengthening the vowel, "Scorpius has to meet Dad first. He hasn't yet."

"Uh oh," Molly and Lucy muttered.

Scorpius held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Weasley."

Ron took it grudgingly. "What house did you say you were in?"

"Ron," Harry and Hermione groaned in sync.

Scorpius flashed a slightly crooked smile and pushed a bit of hair out of his face. "I'm in Gryffindor, sir."

Rose smiled up at him. "Scorpius, come meet Teddy." She dragged him off, glancing happily over her shoulder at her father.

Hermione patted his arm. "Now, that wasn't to bad, was it, Ronald?"

"I don't get what she sees in him," he muttered.

"Now you sound like a teenaged girl, Ron," Harry said kindly. "And Scorpius is a fine bloke. I've actually taken a liking to him. He's friends with Al, and he's visited us quite a lot during the holidays. His parents give him grief about a million things, including his sorting."

Across the room, Teddy laughed and exclaimed, "You can't be serious! Puddlemere United is going to tear them apart, Scorpius."

"No way," the blonde argued. "The Cannons are much better than Puddlemere United. Their Chasers work well together, and have you seen their Seeker?"

"But Puddlemere United has the best Beaters in all of Europe!"

"Don't get him started, Teddy," Al said from the corner, where he and James were immersed in an intense chess game. "The Cannons are his favorite team."

"Your favorite team, you say?" Ron called across the room.

Scorpius turned his head to look at him. "Oh, yeah. My entire family roots for the Tornados, but the Cannons have always been my favorite."

Ron turned to Harry once more. "See, Harry, I told you he isn't too bad."

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**And, in case you haven't heard the song: http:// www . /watch?v=ELvfMJoKDAk&feature=channel**

****TAKE OUT THE SPACES** **

**Did I mention to review? **

**xxx, **

**Moon **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: No, I'm not dead or anything… I went on vacation and it was amazing, but sadly I didn't get any writing done (not anything for my novel(s), no fanfictions). Here's another Rose/Scorpius. If you need it explained, comment and I'll message you. But I think it's pretty self-explanatory. Also, the song? Yeah, has nothing to do with the story. But it's what I was listening to while I got the idea. **

_Fireflies – Owl City _

Rose pressed her palm against her mouth firmly to encase the – scream? Laugh? Sob? – that threatened to burst forth. It was four o'clock in the morning, and Rose had snuck out of her dormitory to stare into a mirror.

What she saw was unexplainable. She had no words… no thoughts. Before she'd approached it, she'd wondered why it was here, in one of Hogwarts's endless abandoned rooms, pushed up against a wall next to a window.

Rose glanced into the mirror again and gasped, tears finally welling in her eyes and pouring down her cheeks.

She wanted to take her fist and smash it into the glass. She would risk seven year's worth of bad luck to do it, but rationality won over again, as it always did with her.

It didn't matter that the mirror was almost seven towering feet tall and bordered by what was possibly pure, sparkling gold.

It didn't matter that what she saw in the simple sheet of reflecting glass made her cry.

What mattered was that the mirror's name was Erised and the profile returned to her wasn't her own.

Rose threw herself on the ground and sobbed loudly, praying for the first time in her fifteen years. _Please, let me see something different,_ she begged, _anything but this, oh please oh please…_

But when she raised herself off the ground with her elbows, she saw the same pale, pointed face; same white-gold hair; same clear, gray eyes that lay on her tear-streaked face and caressed it tenderly with their gaze.

Rose laid her head on her arms and wept. Above her, the darkness of night pale to the shy pink of early morning as the night steadily changed into day.

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi: I show not your face but your heart's desire… _

_**They're at the end of their fourth year here, I think. Sorry it's out of order… Please review!! **_

_**xx, **_

_**Moon **_


	10. Chapter 10Author's Note

**Author's Note **

**Hi, sorry for the author's note… I'll try to make this quick. I just thought I should update you guys. Wow, I haven't updated in a long time! It's the end of August now, and I'm going back to school in a little less than two weeks, which stinks. I took a short hiatus from Harry Potter fanfiction, and I think I can honestly say I'm back. I have a few things to clear up today (violin lesson, summer reading, etc.), I plan to sit down tonight and type out at least two chapters for Shuffled Love. I'll upload them either tonight or really early this morning. **

**Also, I want to give a HUGE thanks to all the people who've reviewed! Honestly, I never thought I'd get over fifty reviews! Thanks to those of you who review, it's actually what made me want to start again. Thank you, again, and hopefully I'll update a few more chapters before school starts.**

**xx, **

**Moon **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well, I'm back. This chapter is terrible, because I couldn't really think of anything to write. I'm still going through major issues with my writing, both fanfiction and regular writing, because of writer's block. I know, I know… WRITE THROUGH IT. I'll stop whining and let you read this chapter. **

_Trouble – NeverShoutNever!_

Rose watched her mother from across the table as she scanned the newspaper for an interesting article. Finding none, she took out the comics and handed them to her son.

"Thanks Mum."

"You know, I wish you'd read something else besides comics," she said, stirring her tea. "You should take an example from your sister, Hugo. Rose could refer you to probably quite a few great literary works."

Hugo glanced up from a crude drawing of a cartoon Harry Potter and his own father. "You know the Saturday comics are bad when they start writing them about your dad and your uncle."

Rose grabbed the paper and snorted. "That's lovely. I think we should frame it and give it to Uncle Harry for his birthday. That's soon, isn't it?"

"Yes," her father answered, walking into the room. He leaned over and kissed his wife on the forehead. "I'm off to work."

Hugo squinted out the window. "Whose owl is that?"

"Why don't you ever wear your glasses?" his mother complained. "If your sister had glasses, she'd wear them, I bet."

Suddenly, Rose threw back her chair and flew to the window. "That's Scorpius's owl." She unlatched the screen and pushed it up, reaching through the open window and snatching the tawny bird out of midair. Rose's heart leapt as she saw the envelope tied to its ankle, addressed simply to 'Rose'.

Scorpius's owl hopped on her shoulder and she raised her hands to untie the letter. "I'm going up to my room."

Hugo grinned. "Mum, there's one thing I have over Rosie, and that's the fact that I will never, _ever_ date a Malfoy."

_Dear Rose, _

_Usually, I try my best to forget that I have to go back to school September first, but now I'm counting down the days. I honestly don't think I've ever wanted school to start this bad. I miss not being able to talk to you every day. Or kiss you every day. Both of those are important. _

_See, the one good thing about letters is that you can't smack me for saying that. _

_My mother is glad to see me home, I think. She thinks that I'm never going to visit when I graduate. My father, on the other hand… well, I'm not sure what's going on in his head, but it's irrational and idiotic. _

_God, do I miss you. I've already finished all our summer work and practiced all the year six spellwork so I'll be ready to review. I've read all the books you sent me, even _Romeo and Juliet,_ even though I said I wasn't going to. I've flown a ton and visited with all my family members, most of whom ignored me (except Andromeda Tonks, who I had quite the conversation with…) _

_I was thinking that maybe I'd buy a telephone and call your house, just so I can hear your voice and you can tell me I'm being stupid or something. _

_I guess I've rambled on long enough, so I'll go. I think I'm visiting the Potter's for a week in August, so I will definitely see you then. _

_I love you. _

_Scorpius _

Rose smiled down at the parchment, her eyes blurring on Scorpius's closing. _I love you._

She was confused about her boyfriend's words about his father. They hadn't gotten along well since they had a big fight over Easter holiday. Rose was dying to ask, but she knew he probably didn't want to talk about it to anyone.

Rose sighed. It was only July, and the days were dragging along until she was allowed to see Scorpius. It didn't help that Malfoy Manor was miles away.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Rose didn't bother turning around. "Come in, Mum," she called.

The door creaked open, and a deep voice laughed. "I'm not your mum, Rosie."

Rose whipped around and gasped. "Scorpius!" She threw herself in his arms and covered his pale face with sweet, delicate kisses.

He shook with laughter. "You should've seen your face just then, sweetheart. It was priceless."

"But… but… what are you doing here?" Rose asked, perplexed.

Scorpius looked down at her, big gray eyes twinkling. "Nothing could keep me away, Rosie."

**For those of you who haven't heard this song, listen to it… here. **

_**http : / /www . /watch?v=lLJdK3grm5w&feature=channel_page**_

**Just take out the spaces. **

**Please review! I know this chapter wasn't the best, but I will update really soon, and hopefully the next chapter will be better. **

**xx, **

**Moon **

**P.S. Rose and Scorpius are between their sixth and seventh year here. I may go back to their earlier years in later chapters. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Random song for an even more random chapter. This is to make up for not posting for basically a month. I've done nothing but write fanfiction tonight, and I'm ready to turn off the computer. This chapter is rated T, just for some references. Please review! **

_Evacuate the Dancefloor – Cascada_

Rose drummed her red fingernails on the hardwood table frustratedly, directing her brown eyes at the ceiling. Scorpius looked on, amused. Who knew that his girlfriend of two months could be such comic relief?

"Scorpius," she said through gritted teeth, "I am _trying_ to work here. We have a very important Transfiguration essay due this week. I would like to do well on it. Stop distracting me."

He put his chin on his hand and blinked, feigning innocence. "Me, distracting _you? _Why, Rosie, I'd never." Scorpius turned a page in his own book, scanning the information there.

Out of the corner of an eye, Scorpius saw Rose scribble something on her parchment, stare at it, and cross it out again.

"I mean, it's a weekend!" Scorpius exclaimed suddenly. "A Hogsmeade weekend and you're sitting here in the library, writing an essay!"

"You're sitting here, too," she pointed out. "You could go if you wanted. I wouldn't be offended." She chipped the nail polish off one finger carelessly.

"But I want to be with you," he moaned.

Scorpius could see her fighting not to blush, and he broke into a triumphant grin. "Fine, I'll let you work. But Professor McGonagall better appreciate all the time you've spent on this essay."

Rose raised an eyebrow and glanced at her watch. "We've been sitting here for twenty minutes, Scorpius. That doesn't constitute as spending time on it."

"Oh, psh."

Rose turned her attention back to the essay, and Scorpius leaned over the small table, staring intently at her. Two of his fingers lifted a cork-screw curl from her shoulder and started unraveling it, letting it spring back to life. Scorpius grabbed one of Rose's small hands in one of his own, and he ran his fingertips over her painted nails. "When did you start painting your nails?"

Rose's eyes strayed to her fingers and back to her textbook. "Oh, Lily painted them."

Scorpius grinned. "Did you know that the color red is an aphrodisiac?"

Rose's quill froze on the parchment, her arms tensing. Scorpius resisted the urge to burst out laughing as her cheeks turned bright red. He stretched out a leg and ran his foot up and down her calf.

Rose shivered. She looked up, making eye contact with Scorpius, and grinned. "I guess the essay can wait."

**Review? I know you love to press that big, shiny button! **

**xx, **

**Moon**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: It's been a looooong time since I updated! But I'm back. I got this idea randomly today in dance class, so here you go. In this drabble/one-shot, Rose is talking about how much she hates Scorpius Malfoy. This one doesn't have anything to do with the ones prior to this one. They're probably fifteen in this one. **

Scorpius Malfoy, I hate you.

I don't know where or when this hate started, but it's been in my heart with a fiery passion since I met you on our first train ride to Hogwarts.

I can't express with words the amount of hate I feel when I see your stupid face. You make me feel nervous, and I hate being nervous. You make everything awful and unhappy, like you've sucked all the colors out of the world and held them in your heart.

I hate your stupid hair, and how you push it out of your stupid icy eyes that reflect everything like mirrors. I hate how when you see me in the hallway, you glance and breeze past me like I am nothing. I hate how when _I_ see _you_ in the hallway, my shoulders slump over and I want to look away, but I can't. I hate how when we have Potions (Gryffindors and Slytherins always have Potions together, of course) you insist on being my partner just so you can snub me when I make a mistake. I hate your stupid, arrogant smirk that you use anytime possible. I hate when you're sad, and you sigh and your whole frame just collapses.

I hate you so much it makes me sick, sick to my stomach. When I see you, my stomach rolls and bile rises up my throat, and I'm worried that eventually my esophagus will rupture. (I also hate that you told me that's what happens to stupid Muggle bulimics when I didn't know for Muggle Studies.)

I wouldn't like anything better than for you to just _leave_. Please go away; I can't stand the sight of your face. It's almost unbearable to be in the same room as you. Please leave me be. I don't want you to notice me; I don't want recognition. Let me watch you suck all the beauty out of the world and hold it in your heart; let me feel the aching sorrow that I will never see that foreign territory: a Malfoy heart. Let every inch of my body shake when your hand brushes mine accidentally in Potions. Let me feel like nothing when you look at me.

I hate you.

**What do you think? I think I will write a companion piece for this one, from Scorpius's point of view. I know I tried something a little different in this one, but I'm still experimenting trying to find my specific writing style. So, please review!!! **

**xx, **

**Moon **


	14. I'm an Idiot! AN

**Author's Note regarding the last chapter: **

**Jeez, I'm such an airhead!!! I forgot to say which SONG the last chapter was!!! **

**It was **_**Hate That I Love You**_** by Rihanna. **

**Sorry again, haha. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi, again. Here's the promised companion piece to the last chapter, from Scorpius's point of view. I think this chapter is a bit redundant, actually… I don't like it much. But, I felt like I hadn't updated in forever, so here you go! Also, I was thinking about writing some fanfictions for Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They're my favorite books at the moment… maybe something like this story? Tell me what you think. **

_The Only Exception – Paramore _

Rose Weasley, I hate you.

It is almost impossible for me to sit in the same classroom as you, every day, every hour, every minute. It frays my nerves, poisons my blood, kicks my heart.

I hate your crazy curly hair. I hate how when you sit by a window or walk across the grounds, the sun catches in it and lights up your face like a halo. I hate how your eyes, deep blue, don't match your hair, because everyone knows that people with red hair are supposed to have _green_ eyes.

I hate your stare, that penetrating stare with those wrong big, blue eyes. How whenever I'm walking down a corridor, you're always right _there_, staring at me, like a challenge. Like you expect something from me. Like you're waiting for me to slip up.

Do you want me to mess up, for you?

I hate how I think I would mess up: on anything, everything… if it was for you.

I hate your cousins and your family. I hate their twin Weasley-Potter glares that still kind of scare me, when you see it on James and Lily and Dominique and Molly and Lucy, all in the same room at the same time. I hate how Al, my best friend _Albus Severus Potter_, gives me a funny look whenever I so much as glance at you. Those stupid overprotective Weasleys.

I hate how smart you are. Every day your nose is buried in a different book, a novel that whispers secrets into your soul. I hate that I wonder what they tell you, those thick volumes, and I hate how sometimes I find myself memorizing the titles and going to the library for an afternoon. I hate how you can say words like _regurgitate_, _discrepancy,_ and _quadratic equations_ and no one even blinks.

I hate what my mouth does when I'm around you; I hate the words that I say. But even more I hate the look on your face after I spit a snarky remark your way. Like you're disappointed in me.

What do you want from me?

I hate how I write you letters, long, long letters, discussing my hate for you. I hate how I use so many scrolls of parchment that my hands are always bleeding from paper cuts.

Mostly, I hate how I can see points of your personality in my own. We're clever. We're quick-tongued. We're grudge-holders.

I hate how I can see myself with you, Rose.

I hate you.

**Yeah, you **_**really**_** hate Rose, Scorpius. *rolls eyes* **

**Anyways… here's a companion piece to the last chapter. And here's a link to the song I was listening to when I wrote this: **

**http : // www . youtube . com/watch?v=1ChzDt81Cds**

**Just take out the spaces. **

**Please, please, please review!! It makes my day! **

**xx,**

**Moon**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is just a Scorpius story, but I'm putting it up. Tell me what you think.**

_Pictures of You – The Last Goodnight_

Scorpius loves his visits with the Potters.

He steps through the door and Mrs. Potter automatically takes his snow-covered coat and looks him up and down. "You're so thin," she chastises. "Food at Hogwarts is excellent, Scorpius! You need to eat more of it. Albus, how can you let your best friend starve?"

Every time, Scorpius rubs the back of his neck bashfully and smiles lightly while Albus glowers. "Ma, he practically inhales food. He eats at least six meals a day. Every house elf knows him on a first-name basis."

"Nonsense," she says, swatting at her youngest son. "Scorpius, come sit down. You must be hungry. You too, Albus."

They sit and Mrs. Potter asks questions: about school, about friends, about girls, about teachers. She asks questions and she listens to the answers. She asks them, and she cares, too.

It is not something Scorpius has experienced in his life.

Then, she stuffs the two teenage boys with tea, sandwiches and baked goods. She stands behind Albus and attacks his head with a comb, still looking Scorpius in the eye and nodding understandingly while he discusses the latest Hogwarts Quidditch game.

And then James and Lily enter the house, shivering and covered with snow. Mrs. Potter is off again, hanging their coats by the fire and magically drying their jeans. "You shouldn't have kept your sister out that long," she says to her oldest child while she straightens Lily's braids. "She could've caught a cold."

"Well, Mum, we _are_ you and Dad's children, after all – is that Scorpius, in the kitchen?" And James is ruffling their hair and taking their food – "Lily, look – Mum made them food, take it while it's here –"

"_James_ –"

"Oh, Mum," Lily sighs, looking very much like her mother, "Scorpius is here. Don't yell at us now. When's Dad coming home? Are we going to Grandma Wealsey's tonight? Is Scorpius coming? Will Rose be there?"

And the loving banter between relatives continues, and all Scorpius can do is grin. It's so different from the chilly silence of Malfoy Manor – how he'd love to have a family like this.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Another update today. I've added a lot of chapters to both my stories, this one and **_**Drabbles and Dreaming.**_** Hold on, have I used this song already? **

_Crazier – Taylor Swift_

It was excruciatingly hard to read when a certain someone's head was planted directly in your lap.

Scorpius stared up at her, his eyes tracing every contour of her face. His gray stare was unwavering and incredibly unnerving.

His long fingers traced her tight thigh muscles. "You're tense," he noticed. "Am I making you tense?"

Rose paused. "Yes, actually. Must you use me as a pillow?"

"You're so comfortable, though."

Rose blushed in spite herself. To cover up for it, she threw the book down and stood up, sending Scorpius sprawling to the floor. "I can't concentrate. I have things to do."

"Like what?" he asked. "It's a Saturday."

"I have laundry," she said, picking something out of the blue. "I have to go to the laundry room and wash my clothes. It's very urgent."

He raised an eyebrow. "The house elves do the laundry, Rosie."

"I missed the day they collected laundry," she called over her shoulder, striding up the girl's dormitory spiral staircase. "And don't follow me!"

As the stairs weren't turned into a slippery, twisting slide, she supposed he'd taken what she said seriously, for once. Rose loaded all her dirty clothes into her laundry bag and trudged back downstairs, secretly hoping her boyfriend was still in the common room.

Of course, there he was, waiting at the foot of the stairs. "Are you coming?" she asked, already heading for the portrait hole.

"Yeah."

They walked through the corridors quietly, until they found the laundry room, in the dungeons. "I didn't even know there was a laundry room at Hogwarts," Scorpius mused.

"Of course there is," Rose scoffed. "How do you think our clothes get clean?"

"Um, magic."

Ignoring him, she walked inside and shut the door behind them. "Can you find the soap, Scor?"

He was already pushing around vials and boxes on the shelves. Rose emptied her clothes in the nearest washing machine, and Scorpius dumped some soap in. She selected the cycle she desired and pressed 'start'.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

"Now," she said, staring at the washing machine, "we wait."

Rose wasn't sure how she'd ended up sitting on the washing machine, legs wrapped around Scorpius's waist, lips fervently attached to his. All she knew was that Scorpius's hand against her lower back was doing some crazy things to her nerve endings.

"This is crazy," she breathed, as he kissed every inch of her neck and collarbone. "I'm sitting on top of a washing machine."

He rested his forehead against hers and breathed raggedly. "Maybe we should do chores more often."

**If I've already used this song, sorry! I apologize. Please review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This is a bit of a spin off my usual Rose and Scorpius one-shots. In this one, Scorpius is Slytherin, Rose is Gryffindor, and they aren't dating. Just so you don't get confused. This one stands alone and it's a bit angst-y. I don't like this chapter much, I wrote it a little out of character and it's heaps weird. **

_Please Don't Go – Barcelona _

The cool water splashed over Rose's cheeks, and she tried to breathe evenly. She'd locked herself in the dormitory bathroom, and she hoped that Alice wouldn't come looking for her with a homework question.

"I'm a fool," she said aloud. The words made her take a slow, shaky breath.

What she needed was some bad-in-a-good-way Muggle television or maybe a challenging piece of literature to drown herself in. She needed a good box of chocolates and a heating pad and a long nap. She wanted a rainy day and for Quidditch practice to be canceled, because it was hard to concentrate on sports and the upcoming game when your heart was slowly being ripped apart by a member of the opposing team.

This was so typical of her. Excel in everything she did – schoolwork, Quidditch, social life, family – and then fall in love.

With a Malfoy.

Rose hated thinking of the superficial things – what would her family think? – but it was hard not to. Her entire family had a serious grudge going against the Malfoys. Only Andromeda Tonks had been able to establish something like a relationship with her younger sister, Narcissa. She would be disowned and shunned from the people she loved fiercely with all of her heart.

She couldn't let that ever happen. It wasn't worth it, to lose them. Scorpius wasn't worth it.

But there had been today, in the Great Hall, when he had caught her eye across from the Slytherin table, when he'd smiled and winked at her. He'd smiled, and it had been a secret, private smile meant only for her. And when he'd found her after Charms last week and made her late to her class because he _just had to_ get that spell right, and she'd been the only one to succeed.

Rose shook her head repeatedly like a dog and dried her face with her wand. Then, she vowed to bottle up the secret and keep it next to her heart, where no one could take it from her.

She got ready for pain to take her heart's place.

And now she needed to watch some _Gossip Girl._

**I wrote this totally random chapter tonight because I just looked at the review count, and it's at 104!! That's SO amazing, I never thought I'd get that many reviews! So be sure to review again (and again and again, haha), I accept reviews from people who aren't members of , so please do that. **

**Oh, Gossip Girl. My guilty pleasure show. I love it, in a hate way. My mom doesn't like me watching it, she thinks I'm going to get ideas. :facepalm: **

**Anyways! Thanks for reading, and I think another chapter will be up… soon! **


End file.
